


Waltz

by tonraq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonraq/pseuds/tonraq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LuciusNarcissa drabble dealing with Draco and other sordid affairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltz

"I've been thinking, dear." She murmured as they swept across the ballroom floor together; elegant, refined, graceful.

"You have? Whatever for?" Lucius' voice rumbled in his chest, aristocratic amusement in his tone.

"Don't be like that." She smacked his shoulder lightly, then moved to dance closer to him. "I've been thinking about our son…"

"Hmm, why?"

Narcissa could tell that her husband was completely at ease in the rhythm of the waltz, and his mind was drifting.

"Because, dearest, our son is very nearly of age…" She drifted off delicately, letting him draw the conclusions.

"Narcissa, my love, don't trouble your head about Draco. He's a fine boy; I'm sure he'll make the decision that he deems to be the most beneficial."

"But I worry—"

"You're a mother; you worry too much as it is. It's your job to worry." He twirled them around, enjoying the moment.

"But what if he doesn't want to go along with it? Lucius, you can't tell me that you will let that kind of behaviour go without a word?"

"Narcissa…"

"It's just that he's still so young; young enough to still believe in dreams and hope and love without being cynical about it, I—"

"I certainly hope that you still believe in love, my dearest wife." Lucius playfully dipped Narcissa back in time with the music, then bringing her back up to kiss her on the lips.

"Oh, of course," Narcissa broke the kiss and they resumed their dance. "Yes, I believe in love, husband of mine, but not the love that Draco might be inclined to believe in. The kind that Dumbledore stands for; the love that makes you susceptible to disloyalty to our Cause."

"I don't believe that Draco will have any problem with that. He's very rigid in his values; we've seen to that in his upbringing. He's happy where he is."

"It sounds terribly trite, but as a mother I suppose I'm allowed to say that all I want is for Draco to be happy."

"He will be, don't you worry." Lucius' reassuring tone seemed to alleviate some of her fear, and they danced on for some time without words.

Some time later, the Malfoy couple found themselves conversing at a small table at the edge of the ballroom, conversing over sips of the Dolohov's best wine.

"Do you have another meeting after the party?"

"No. The Dark Lord has decided that since this is a night of celebration, all obligations are to be put aside tonight. We can resume duties afterwards: I suppose there is a meeting tomorrow night."

"Oh, Lucius!" A frown flitted over Narcissa's delicate face, emphasizing the downward turn of her lips for a moment. "Tomorrow night is Draco's graduation ceremony! He'll want you to be there."

"I had forgotten." Lucius murmured, half to himself. "The boy's grown up so quickly."

"Our Draco is hardly a boy any more, Lucius. He's off to Auror school next September already."

Lucius and Narcissa shared a chuckle at the thought of Draco Malfoy becoming an Auror. He would be an asset to the Cause…if he chose to join. If not…well, the Malfoys didn't like to think that was an option. Of course Draco would choose the right side with which to align himself. He had to.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at his wife, extending his hand to her once again. "Shall we dance, just once more?"

"Just once," she acquiesced, and rose in a graceful rustle of expensive material. She took his proffered hand, allowing her husband to lead her to the centre of the dance floor for the last waltz of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever seen the artwork of Accio Brain? It will make you have lots of feels for Lucius & Narcissa.


End file.
